rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Dante, The Lord of Vice
Dante, more commonly known simply as 'The Lord of Vice' or 'The Sinner', is the enigmatic head of the organization known as The Unbreakable Chain, or the Chain for short. Dante is an adept Swords- and Spears-man, having had multiple centuries to hone his craft. He is a powerful mage as well. A lesser known fact- and one that he guards greedily- is that he is the older brother of Temperance , the Royal Seer of Misthalin. Personality Dante is a brilliant but arrogant man. He treats people as if they were all lesser beings, a possible side effect of his two-hundred year rule of The Chain, a world spanning organization. He possesses a shrewd analytic mind, valuing tactics before all else. His use of his abilities as a seer are mostly used to view the present, so that he might watch the actions of the world from his Island Fortress. His keen mind is also the cause of his easy grasp of magic, though he favours ancient magicks. He is paranoid to a fault, going so far as to nearly never truly meet anyone in person. If they see him, it is usually a simulacrum he has forged through magic and is remotely controlling from back on his island fortress. No one but him knows his true name of Dante, and he guards any and all secrets jealously. At first, he comes across as a sarcastic and evil man, willing to do things that are absolutely ruthless simply in the name of money. It almost appears as if he were truly evil, and doing evil things simply for the sake of doing them. The few who get to know him, however, would know that is simply a facade. Deep down he is caring, for both his family and his underlings. This is shown by his unwillingness to sacrifice even the lowest of his order. He states frequently that he only picks battles he is sure he can win. Appearance Facial Dante has a very angular face. His face is sharp and chiseled, as if literally carved from solid pale-blue stone. Often times when his face is seen- which is rare- he wears either a sort of perpetual grimace, his eyebrows slanted inwards and corners of his mouth downturned; or he is seen with a sort of bemused smirk, as an adult would wear watching a child at play. His Eyes are solid white, as are all Ice Sprites. His shoulder length hair is silvery-white. Build Dante is tall, standing at about 5'11" to 6'. He is well muscled from his years of adventuring and combat, but it is a wiry muscle as he is also very dexterous. Much like his face, his body is very chiseled and sharp. His fingers are thin and long, looking almost like claws in their own right. Abilities Swords- and Spearsmaster Dante has spent much of his life on Gielinor training in the use of swords and spears. A few hundred years of constant practice has honed his skills to almost an art form. Even without the use of his magic, should it be denied to him, Dante is a formidable opponent capable with or without his weapons. Ancient Magic After Dante's discovery of Zaros, Dante began to learn the use of Ancient magic and drifting away from the more natural magic used by his own people. Dante excelled in Ice Magic, quickly mastering it due to his natural affinity towards it. The other four elements he is well versed in, yes, but not nearly to the same extent. Future-Sight Dante comes from a line of Ice Sprite seers, and as such he has manifested the talent. His use of the ability differs from his sister, who acts more as an oracle and future-teller for Misthalin. Dante uses the ability to watch the present, in so much as watching the workings of the world from the relative safety of his fortress. As such, very few events pass without his knowledge. He also uses it to glimpse the past of his opponents in battle, learning them and thus learning their fighting styles. Telepathy and Telekinisis To some extent, Dante is a telepath and Telekinetic. This ability is used for comunication over long distance, or for opening doors and such. More a light utility power, this is rarely combat based. Illusion Dante has learned enough Illusion magic to create a false Simulacrum that he can control in the world, though it puts his true body in a sort of comatose state in the fortress. This ability is also rarely used. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Warrior Category:Seer Category:Ice Sprite Category:Zarosian Category:Ancient Magic user